AkuRoku: Entanglement
by TheDerangedPrince
Summary: It's Roxas' 21st birthday, Sora and Riku have dragged him to a nearby club. Roxas being more closed off than Sora, he sits alone at the bar when he's approached by a red-headed stranger. The man is friendly, acting like he knows the blond, and offers to buy him a drink. Hesitant at first, Roxas finally agrees to play a drinking game with the man. From there, things get interesting
1. Happy Birthday Roxas!

Music blasted in the background. A short, slender male with spiky blond hair was sitting alone at the bar. It was almost impossible to see across the dance floor. People were wall-to-wall dancing, almost like puppets on strings just grinding into each along with the rhythmic beat. There was no room for any more bodies but somehow they managed to keep squeezing in. This made the blond feel sick, the way people acted while intoxicated. Falling over, spewing chunks everywhere, and the sheer desperation they displayed as their bodies moved to the beat. He'd never understand how they found joy in behaving this way.

"Why am I even here?" He muttered to himself, taking a large sip of his drink. Today was Roxas' 21st birthday, his cousin Sora and Sora's longtime boyfriend Riku had dragged him out to the nearest club. Roxas didn't want to be here, but he reluctantly agreed to come along, not wanting to be rude to his cousin. The brunette was trying to reconnect with him, over the years the two had grown distant and the blond appreciated the thought, even if this wasn't his first choice in activity. Unlike Sora, Roxas was more self-contained, he wasn't a fan of large crowds, celebrating by drinking or partying, and didn't enjoy going out often.

Letting out a sigh, he turned around in his chair and slightly leaned on the rounded bar table with his elbows. He was about to get up and leave but the sound of someone's boots clicking across the ground distracted him from his thoughts. Moving his gaze to where the sound was coming from, he caught the sight of an untamed crimson-haired man between the strobing lights flashing across his features. His slim body was dressed in ripped black denim jeans, heeled ankle boots with buckles, and some sort of plaid t-shirt with the sleeves torn off.

"Hey, how's it going'?" The man asked, taking a seat next to Roxas. His eyebrows were impossibly straight, short and thin. He had a slim, muscular build, with a perfectly symmetrical face. His most striking feature was his piercing jade eyes lighting up every time the strobe lights flashed, almost intimidating but there was something alluring about them. Roxas coughed lightly to clear his throat, taking the final sip of his drink trying to stay relaxed even though he wanted to flee from any social interactions.

'What does this guy want?' he thought to himself, feeling suspicious. There were plenty of other seats, everyone else was dancing so why was he sitting here. Neither of them spoke after the red-headed man's initial greeting, the blond had just hoped he'd go away but the man was looking directly at him, almost waiting for some sort of response. Roxas didn't know what to say, his mind was going a mile a minute debating on if he should just walk away or say something back.

"This place sure is lame, isn't it?" Roxas remarked, turning his gaze back to the dance floor, so he didn't have to look at the man. Riku and Sora had been lost in the crowd, he could no longer see them among the bodies. The pattern of flashing lights had changed in color, a new song was reverberating off the walls, getting increasingly louder and louder by the second.

"C' mon, it's not that bad?" The redhead responded, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is the last place I want to be right now," Roxas countered harshly.

"Ahh, stop being so uptight. You just need to unwind and let loose, looks like you're empty. Let me buy you another drink? I mean it's your birthday after all, so I don't mind." Axel insisted, but before Roxas could oppose his offer he had already risen from his seat and made his way over to the bar counter.

Roxas could see him gesturing with his arms towards his direction, this made the blond slump in his seat. He didn't want the attention to be focused on him. The bartender was nodding in agreeance with whatever the man was saying. He managed to hear the redhead say his name, it was Axel. Roxas could only make out bits and pieces of what he was discussing over the music. He just wanted to go home already and have this night over with.

'How did he know it's my birthday?' Roxas contemplated to himself, deciding to tune out of the conversation. Sora must have told him he concluded and it explains why he was left alone, that was the only way Axel would know. He'd never seen or met this man prior to this night. Roxas shifted uncomfortably as the conversation had stopped, he looked back up and It had only been a few moments before Axel had returned with a tray of mixed shots.

"Sorry it took so long, I wasn't to sure what you'd like, so I got a few different flavors to try out." He set the drinks down on the table, anxiously scratching the back of his neck again.

"Are you trying to get me drunk or something, you said another drink not a couple of rounds of shots." Roxas blurted out, he couldn't believe someone would go out of their way to buy this many drinks for a random stranger unless they had intentions.

"Ahh uhm, well I just want you to have a good time." Was his response chuckling, Axel knew it was a ridiculous amount he'd gotten but the truth is that he paid for less than half. The rest were on the house from the bartender, he was a friend of Axel's. "We could make a game out of it? Loser has to strip on the dance floor, the winner gets to choose what loser strips off."

Roxas let out a sigh, he felt a wave of apprehension and an accelerated heartbeat. He was about to leave but decided to stay and try out Axel's game because his conscience wouldn't allow him to waste this guys money. If he lost, it's not like he could actually make him take his clothes off and it's not like he was ever going to see this guy after today anyway. They were free drinks, he knew Sora and Riku weren't going to be ready to leave, so he might as well try to enjoy himself.

"Sounds like fun, let's do it!"

* * *

After an ample amount of shots and finishing the game, his mind was in a frenzy as they slipped in among the crowd. Roxas had let his guard down, he was finally enjoying himself. Their feet moved to the crazy beat as if they belonged to the music. All he could feel was the sensation of being in a dazed dream-like state. There was a sheen layer of sweat on his skin, not all of it was his. Axel had lost the game, Roxas went easy on him and demanded he removed only his shirt. Axel complied without hesitation.

The redhead was moving his body along with the music, seductively pulling off his shirt to expose his well-toned chest. It was a nice surprise, both nipples were pierced with one black barbell through each, they really complimented him. They made Axel's dancing look even sexier. Roxas felt mesmerized as Axel was moving closer to him, the strobes accentuating his features. One step at a time he advanced his body until he began to brush up against his as they were dancing. His first instinct was to shrink away from his touch, but he was drunk and well beyond the point of caring.

Under the influence of alcohol, everything seems like a good idea to Roxas. Conversations and actions which under usual circumstances would be uninteresting, become thrilling as a result of muddled words, loss of filter and a burning desire wanting to be quenched. His hands followed the curves of Axel's body, stopping at his hips inviting him to come even closer to meet the younger man.

Allowing Axel to grind against him more intentionally, light hands were placed on the blonde's shoulders as they danced. Slowly they brushed downwards and along his sides to his bottom, with this touch Roxas felt the heat creep along his cheeks, the caress of Axel's hands causing the blond feel flustered. Something about this man was interesting, he was drawing Roxas in and this was causing the blond to feel like he was unable to breathe. It was a touch that he was not used to but was welcomed.

Roxas couldn't help himself, he tilted his head slightly, standing up on the balls of his feet to be closer to the taller man's level. The shorter man placed his hands on the redhead's cheeks and then felt Axel's heated lips press against his mouth. Lids closed off his eyes and the younger man's body felt like it had gone aflame.

The world started spinning faster than normal as the vibrations from the music and low bass became louder. Breaking away from the kiss before it could go any further. There was a small voice quietly nagging at the back of his mind that something was wrong. Lights flashing in an unsteady pattern started making it difficult for Roxas, blue eyes struggling to refocus. His stomach was starting to wrench. Pushing away from Axel completely, so he could escape from the crowd, he keeps his gaze focused on the floor trying to push past the bodies before he loses the contents of his stomach.

Somehow he manages to make his way to the second level by a staircase near the bar. On the second floor, it's a lot less crowded but still as loud as the first level. You could look down over a railing and see the dance floor below, he didn't dare do so and instead, Roxas just balances himself with his hands against the railing and closes his eyes tightly. If he looked down at the floor below he might actually be sick, right now he was able to still fight the sickness back down.

"Hey, you okay?" a cheerful voice sounded next to Roxas.

"Ugggh..." Was his answer, not even opening his eyes to see who was speaking to him.

"You look really messed up, could this be your first time?"

"M-My first time?"

"Yeah, the club has been putting drugs into some of those lucky drinks tonight to help spice up the night and make things a little more... entertaining... To bring in more business."

"D-Drugs!" Roxas stammered. This place couldn't even fit anymore if they tried, tampering with drinks was illegal. He opened his eyes to see who was speaking to him but the person was already gone. "I-I... I have to call Sora."

Roxas pulls out his phone and dials Sora's phone number, there is no answer and goes straight to voicemail, his phone has horrible service on the second floor. Stumbling away from the railing, feeling as if the world is spinning he dials the number two more times and finally it goes through, Sora answers.

"Hey, where did you go?"

"Sora, I need help!"

"Roxas?" Sora questions.

"I think I've been drugged!"

"Huh, what was that?" Sora asks, unable to hear anything due to the music.

"I'm going to be sick..." Roxas mumbles.

"Uh, I can't hear anything you're saying, so I'm going to hang up," Sora replies, ending the phone call. Roxas tries to call him back for the phone to just go straight to voice mail again.

Frantic, panic sets in, Roxas' breath caught in his chest as he began to hyperventilate. The blond attempts to send Sora a text messaging saying that he thinks he's been drugged, doesn't feel well, and just wants to go home but the text message wouldn't send. Staggering, he collapses to his knees after an unbalanced attempt to walk back towards the stairs to exit the club. Standing back up, just to collapse back down on his knees again, everything goes black as Roxas fell unconscious.

* * *

Opening his blue hues, he blinks to see he's in a public restroom. He sits up and sees Axel frantically looking over him. This makes the blonde feel strangely amused by the redheads' concern and slight irritation that he was still in this place but now laying on the dirty floor.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Axel asks, helping him to sit up. The taller man holds Roxas' body, softly rubbing his back, trying to soothe the drowsiness and anxiety, so he didn't pass out again.

Taking a deep breath, Roxas pressed his face into Axel's chest not giving a response. The redhead smelt like cigarettes, musk, and alcohol just like everyone else but Roxas didn't mind. It actually felt comforting now that his nausea has passed, his mind was still hazy and Axel's warmth was reassuring. Still feeling slightly strange from the drugs, he couldn't help himself, he moved to plant another kiss on Axel's lips as a way of saying thank you.

Axel sinks easily into the kiss, leaning closer to him he let out a soft moan as they deepened their kiss. He wrapped his arms around Axel and pulled him closer, straddling his hips. He knew he was drunk, drugged and Axel was drunk as well, he'd probably forget that they even kissed, but he didn't care. Roxas felt so good after passing out and then waking up again or so at least right at this moment he did. The blond was going to savor this for as long as it lasted.

The taller man held him closer as he opened his mouth slightly parting his lips. Axel took the blond's bottom lip in his mouth and began sucking lightly causing a soft moan to escape the other male's lips. Taking this as an opportunity to invade Roxas' mouth, exploring every inch he could reach. They both moaned against their kiss as their tongues started to dance with one another. Hearing the blond let out a moan when his tongue touched a sensitive spot, the red head's body was starting to react accordingly. The smaller man could tell and his hands were traveling on his body and downward until he was stroking the older man's erection through his pants.

Axel broke the kiss feeling how Roxas' hands moved lower, a thin thread of saliva trailed from their mouths. Roxas stopped his movements looking up at the other male, he was panting hooded jade eyes looked back at him - the look on his features was one desperate and lustful. They just stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word until Roxas decided to break the stare by looking at the ground. The melody of panting breaths had stopped and Roxas was thinking out loud.

"I want you to do me..." he mumbles before he could stop himself. His head cocked to the side, his eyes shifting from looking at the ground back to innocently wide-eyed meeting Axel's jade hues. His heart stopped, and he could barely breathe, why did he just say that. Axel's lips and body looked inviting, he wanted to kiss him again but didn't.

"You want me to do you? Like..." His voice was soft-spoken, shaky and breathy, but he stopped mid-sentence to think. "Can you stand?"

Roxas remained quiet for a while, but eventually, he nodded in response. Standing up, Axel gently shoved him against the bathroom stall, pushing Roxas' arms onto the wall, pressing his knee between his thighs to hold him in place. The blond was in a daze and was having a hard time processing things, so he just looks into Axel's eyes allowing him to take the lead, smirking up at him.

"You're already like this and I haven't done anything yet?"

His large hands slip into his pants, palm and finger gripping around the girth of his cock. Roxas' body tenses, feeling the warmth of Axel's hands grab a firm hold of his length sending shivers and goosebumps across his body.

"I-It's the drugs..." Normally Roxas would be embarrassed, but he couldn't focus. "They're making me want you."

"Drugs?' Axel questions. "Wait are you sure you want to do this?"

Axel pulls his hand away from Roxas' pants.

"Please, my body needs this..." Roxas pleads.

"Then you need to do something for me first," Axel replies, not hesitating. "Suck my cock..."

"We can't here... I can't do that, s-someone might see us!"

"Don't worry, no one is coming in here so go ahead."

Moving his knee, the taller man firmly holds down the smaller man's shoulders, pushing Roxas into a kneeling position. Getting the hint, Roxas' tries to undo the older man's belt, struggling Axel gets impatient and roughly pulls down his own pants along with his underwear, exposing his lower regions to the cold air. The size surprised the blond. Goosebumps covered his body again over the fact of being ordered around, never having done something like this before, his anxieties were starting to flare up again. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Roxas puts his lips to his cock attempting to not overthink things.

The way his tongue was moving in swirls around the glans, a small thread of saliva running down his chin, just watching him was driving Axel crazy. His tongue was quick and hot as he licks at the underside of his cock, then up along the sides. Using the saliva as a lubricant, he gives two long slow strokes up and down his shaft. Gripping his fist more tightly, stroking and sucking in swift, slightly twisting bobs of his head. Axel places a hand in the spiky blond's hair, pushing Roxas' head further down the shaft.

He listens to Axel's deep groans, placing his warm palms on either side of Axel's bare exiguous thighs to brace himself. Feeling the man tighten his fingers ruthlessly onto the roots of his hair, knotting his fingers into the short locks as his head bobbed up and down. The taste of the salty precum filled his mouth, the stimulation making him salivate more. The red-head pushes his head down further, making his nose meet his red pubic hair and almost making the blond gag. Gripping Axel's thighs, digging his nails in because he needed him to let go, so he could breathe, the man got the hint and released his grip.

"Ugh... Haaa... Sorry about that." Axel scratches his head, tentatively exhaling.

Roxas just glared upwards at him. Feeling the burn of embarrassment across his cheeks, spit dribbling down his chin. He knew he looked obscene. Axel moved down to his level, wiping the dribble from Roxas' chin, planting a soft kiss on his lips and making his way down to his neck. He sucks at his skin, with occasional licking and nipping, leaving multiple marks along the blond's soft skin. Axel slipped his fingers just beneath the waistband of his pants, massaging the head of his penis with his thumb.

"Ngh..." Roxas let out a moan.

Licking on the marks he made, barely visible in the low lighting of the bathroom stall, Axel stops teasing him and starts to jack him off. Roxas grows increasingly loud, letting out a series of shallow, panting sounds. His hips bucking, thrusting upward into Axel's hand. He could feel the orgasm building, he was going to come soon but Axel abruptly pulled his hand away noticing something off about Roxas' chest as his shirt had repositioned.

"Ven, what happened to your tattoo?" Axel asked, sounding distraught.

"Ven?" Roxas blinked a few times, confused and still slightly panting. "I've never had a tattoo?

"I-I got to go."

* * *

At the end of the night, after Axel had left Roxas alone upon finding out he wasn't who he thought he was. The blond had burst through the doors of the club and into the artificial glow of street-lamps, staggering, failing behind Sora and Riku. Both offer to help him walk but being stubborn, he declined. They got into a taxi that Riku had called and headed home.

"So how was your night?" Riku questioned.

"It was alright..." Roxas didn't want to divulge any of what had transpired throughout the night to either of them. He was thoroughly embarrassed by everything that took place.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Sora responded before Riku, obviously being able to see the blond's disheveled appearance. "After we lost you for about an hour or so, I was glad to have found you even though you looked different somehow from what you were wearing earlier."

Roxas just nodded, allowing Sora to continue talking about their evening, tuning out some parts as he got lost in his thoughts. It struck him as odd hearing that Sora and Riku had spent most of the evening with him, but he couldn't remember seeing them at all until they were leaving, his only focus was of the red-headed man named Axel and the things he had done. The drugs had worn off, he was sobering up but his memory was still a haze.

Once making it home, without a word he stumbled to his room. Falling into bed, he was asleep within seconds. The blond was too tired, stressed, and overwhelmed to even change out of his club outfit or even take a shower. He was going to deal with all of that in the morning, right now he just wanted to rest and forget his birthday ever happened.


	2. Roller Coaster

A week later after the incident in the clubs restroom, Roxas tried his best to forget but things kept reminding him of that night. He rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep any longer. He wanted to believe that it wasn't true but he'd spent the whole week using foundation to cover up those marks left by Axel. Glancing at the clock it read three-thirty in the morning.

Sighing heavily, he spits on one of his hands and slipped it down into his underwear, poking his somewhat erect cock through the hole in his boxers. Remembering how Axel gripped him, he gripped it the same way and thought about how he sounded while the blonde had given him head. Pumping his hand up and down slowly, becoming more erect with each stroke. He could visually picture the red head's face.

"Nn..." He moans softly, now taking his thumb to tease the glands of his penis. Thinking about what it would have been like if Axel would have given him head, Roxas lets out a louder moan "...Nn... Uhn..." and buries his face in his pillow, afraid he'd wake Sora by making too much noise. It wasn't often the young man touched himself but since that night, it had become somewhat of a morning routine. He just couldn't get the other man out of his mind no matter what he tried, the way it felt to kiss him.. To touch him, to be touched by him...

"Haa, ah... Un... Axel" Roxas' muffled moan escaped his mouth, precum dripping from his head and onto his clean sheets. His body was hot, his breath ragged as he continued to stroke his member from the base, then up over his head with sloppy hands, speeding up the pace with each pump, lightly twisting his hands for extra stimulation.

"A-Axel... Haaa..." The blond let out a final moan before climaxing into his left hand. He rolled onto his back and laid panting for a brief moment, glancing back over to the clock and only ten minutes had passed. Sighing, he'd made a mess and was going to have to clean it up before he could go back to sleep. He just laid there, thinking about what he had just done and how it was becoming an issue every time he thought about that night or Axel this was the ending result.

Rising from his bed, he walked leisurely into his on suite bathroom and stepped into the shower, steam filling the room as he turned on the shower with a push of a button. Water pours down, it drips by his side. Before stepping into the water, he tests it with his hand to check the temperature and washes his mess away. Letting the warm water beat over his head in steamy rivulets, allowing it to run over his face as the warmth soaks into his skin.

He kept his eyes closed and just lost himself in his thoughts. He wondered if he'd ever see Axel again but tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. Roxas needed to move on, the chances were slim and he would be returning to that club anytime soon, then chances were even slimmer of just running into him in the streets seeing that was the first they'd ever had an encounter. Water runs over his skin like a gentle caress of hands causing him to shiver. Shaking his head, sending little droplets of water flying everywhere. The blond snatches the shampoo from the shelf and squirted a quarter-sized amount of the liquid into the palm of his hand.

Roxas rubs the soap between the palms and then softly works the shampoo into the roots of his hair. He used his fingertips to gently massage circles all the way down to the nape of his neck. Then he rinses his hair with warm water until it was free of all shampoo. He bathed his skin lightly, taking careful notice not to touch the healing yellowish-brown bruises that scattered his body and were on his knees. After his shower was finished, he stepped out on a mat. Running his finger through his short locks, struggling with the tiny knots in his wet hair. He dries his hair and then his body off and slumps back over to his bed.

"Guess I should wash these now?" He looked over to his clock to check the time again, it was now four twenty in the morning. A bit early to do laundry but he'd rather get it done, by the time it was finished he wasn't going to be able to get any more sleep. Stripping the linen from his bed, he brought them to the wash along with his dirty clothing to make things look less obvious to what he had done.

* * *

It was now six o'clock at night. After Roxas had finished his laundry, he had focused on his online classes for the rest of the morning until noon when he switched to focus on his web developer job. Now, he was pulling into a parking space with Sora to meet up with a friend that missed out on celebrating his birthday last week due to being out of town.

"Are you excited to see Zexion?" Sora questioned, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"I don't really feel anything," Roxas answered honestly.

"Y'know he likes you, right? I think you two would make a cute couple."

"Psssh, you've got to be kidding me. He and I are complete opposites!"

"Well, they say opposites attract just look at Riku and me." The brunette giggled. "It's a shame that Riku had to work because we could have gone on a double date!"

This conversation was making Roxas feel uncomfortable, he used to think he wasn't interested in anything or anyone, let alone other men. It never bothered him that his cousin was gay, he was right that Riku and Sora couldn't be more different but were a perfect match. Sighing, he thought about giving Zexion a try but that's if he actually liked him and his cousin wasn't just playing a prank. Maybe this is what he needed to forget about Axel but he wasn't attracted to the other man. They just didn't have that same spark her felt with Axel. Sora noticed he'd fallen silent and changed the subject.

"Come on let's go, I'm sure he's already waiting for us." They both exited the car and made their way over to meet Zexion.

* * *

Some time had passed since meeting up with Zexion, the whole evening had been awkward. Roxas kept rolling his eyes at how hesitant the other man had been to go on most of the rides, this resulted in Sora staying behind with him while the blond went alone. Axel kept popping into his mind, would the red-head have ridden these rides with him?

"How about that one?" Sora said pointing to the miniature coaster. "It's small and shouldn't be that scary."

"Let's just go, the line doesn't look too long." Roxas was quick to answer, so far the evening was dull.

"I-I guess I'll give it a shot."

They were quick to get on the ride. Zexion was seated next to Sora while Roxas was seated next to a dirty blond, mulleted hair man.

"Heya, names Demyx," The man said, voice sounding familiar. "What's your name?"

"Umm Roxas," he replied.

"Nice to meet ya," Demyx said shaking Roxas' hand. "Oh boy, I'm so nervous"

"Why it's so small," Roxas replied noticing Demyx's hands were clenched tightly on the bar.

"I don't really like heights," Demyx said swallowing nervously as the cart started to move forward. It shot out at lightning speed, up and down multiple hills. Then the cart slowly started to climb the largest hill, stopping for a slight second at the top before slipping over the side and slid rapidly down the steep slope, around sharp corners and up then down a few smaller hills again. When the ride came to a stop Roxas got off and went up to his friends. Demyx followed him.

"That was fun," Roxas said smiling not noticing Demyx following him. The roller coaster was actually impressive for the size.

"Yeah it was, Zexion was so scared at the top of the big hill!" Sora laughed so hard he snorted.

"No, I wasn't! You were the one who was clinging to me the whole time," Zexion joking poked a job back at Sora, noticing Demyx he greeted him. "Hey Demyx, I wasn't expecting to see you here. How are you doing?"

"Hey Zex, I've been fine. Just looking for someone. Would you have happened to have seen my friend?" Demyx asked.

"What's he look like?" Sora asked back.

"Well he's very tall, skinny but a bit muscular wears a lot of makeup typically, and has big spiky red hair" Demyx responded, making exaggerated hand gestures. "We were supposed to meet in line for this ride but he didn't show up and I hoped I would have been able to see him from up there." He pointed to the top of the roller coaster they had just gotten off of. "But I forgot how fast this thing was that I couldn't see anything!"

'That sounds a lot like Axel' Roxas thought, biting his lip nervously. 'Calm down Roxas whats the chances of running into him here theirs so many people, you're safe' he reinsured himself. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Axel, he really did but how could he face him in front of his cousin and friend without them finding out what happened that night. They'd have a lot of questions, especially Sora. And it was ironic Zexion knew Demyx, which Demyx knows Axel and that had happened between the two just a week ago.

"What's wrong Roku?" Zexion questioned him, he was holding his stomach and looking a bit nauseated.

"Oh nothing," Roxas said quickly. " I should be asking you that."

Demyx observed him closely and inwardly smiled. "I believe I might have found him..." he spoke out loud, a puzzling look on his face. "Do any of you happen to have a cell phone on you?"

"Uh, I do" Roxas replied, "Why?"

"Can I have your number, that way if you run into Axel you can send me a text where he's at?"

Roxas nodded, exchanging his phone number with Demyx.

"Thanks, Well see ya, I better keep looking for him," Demyx said running off.

"Well that was weird," Roxas mumbled to Sora.

"Yeah, it was" Sora agreed.

* * *

After convincing Zexion to go on a few more rides with the pair, he couldn't handle it anymore and decided to rest until his nausea had passed. Sora stayed with him but Roxas continued on, paying five tickets to enter the funhouse of mirrors.

The blond looked around, laughing at how funny his distorted image looked in the mirrors. Unexpectedly, his phone started to buzz in his back pocket. Pulling it out, seeing some unknown number was calling him. His first instinct was to ignore the call but he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey"

"A-Axel how did you get my number?"

"Demyx gave it to me, can we talk about what happened?"

"Nothing happened, I don't even know who you are."

"... I'm the one that should be saying that you looked like someone else I knew but you weren't... Can we please meet up and talk about this face-to-face, Rox."

"How do you know my name? How did you get my number!" The blond instantly got defensive, feeling embarrassed to be called a nickname by this mysterious red-haired man he practically had a one night stand with.

"Ahhh... Uhm...Well, Demyx explained to me that your name was Roxas and he gave me your cell number... Uhm, sorry I won't call you it again."

"No..."

"No?" Axel breathed into the phone.

"Y-You can call me it..." Roxas' voice was shaky.

Why was he saying this, he hated nicknames. Roxas couldn't stand the one Zexion called him, Roku... Rox was even worse, he'd rather be called Roxas but something about Axel giving him his own special name caused the blond to tremble. Leaning against the wall to balance himself, he slid his body down to a sitting position, legs stretched out in front.

"Okay, but only if you let me see you?"

"Fine..."

What was this madness, he would only call him Rox if he allowed Axel to see him? It was a weird trade-off, why did he care if he was called Rox in the first place. A familiar smell of cigarettes invaded his senses. Roxas glanced sideways, Axel was standing about a foot away smoking a cigarette and wearing a similar outfit to the night they first met. Watching as he took a long drag, he drops it onto the concrete floor, smothers it with his foot, and steps towards the younger man.

"Good cause I'm already here." He responded, hanging up the call.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"I've been watching you since I saw your group with Demyx," Axel admitted.

"So you're stalking me?"

"Aww come on, don't be like that" Axel said crouching down in front of him. He unexpectedly hugged Roxas and apologized. "Look I'm really sorry, I don't know what I was thinking that night, I would like to start over and try to be friends?"

"That night wasn't anything." He lied, shouldering Axel off of him, not returning the hug. His anxiety was through the roof. The last thing he wanted was for someone to see them so he had to play it cool, putting his guard back up even though he internally was thankful for Axel's comfort.

"Uh... Yeah but conscious hasn't let me forget about it. It's not like I like you or something, you just really look like someone I know that happened to also be at that club last night and I mixed you two up. I made a complete fool of myself."

Roxas just stared at him unsure if he's telling the truth, but then remember the name Axel spoke before leaving him alone. He pulled his knees forward and lowered his head down to rest on his knees. 'What if this is a trap, he says he doesn't like me and just mixed me up with someone else but I don't know if that's true... I think he's handsome, the way he made me feel and the fact I can't stop thinking about him... No, I need to forget that any of this ever happened, it was for the best.' His mind wouldn't stop racing.

"Please Roxas?" The redhead begged. Roxas picked up his head and looked into Axel's brilliant green eyes. Demyx was right, he could now see Axel's face clearly and he was wearing quite a bit of makeup, but it looked good and suited him.

"Fine but you can't tell anyone about that night," Roxas said standing up. Axel stood up as well and grabbed Roxas' hand as he went to walk away, pulling him close and embracing him into another hug. Resting his chin down on Roxas' head, he inhaled the sweet scent. Roxas' face flushed slightly feeling nervous being so close to the larger man again. He inhaled his scent deeply.

"Roxas," Axel said light grabbing the blond's chin, moving the smaller man's head to face him. "I'm glad you can forgive me." Axel acted as if he was going to give Roxas a kiss, the blond swallowed nervously but Demyx's loud mouth interrupted them. Roxas pushed away from Axel, snapping out of his daze.

"Hey Axel, did you find him?"

"Yeah, what's up?

"I came to deliver a message to Roxas seeing he's not answering any of my texts. Sora left his phone at home and wanted me to let you know that he's going to bring Zexion back home. It seems he is too ill to continue hanging out tonight."

"What without me?" Roxas was furious.

"Yeah, I talked to Sora and he said it would be good for you to get out of the house more and it's nice that you're making new friends. I offered for Axel and me to bring you home tonight."

"Wait you didn't even ask me first?" Roxas was so angry, he could barely contain himself. Slamming his first against one of the funhouse mirrors, causing the plastic to wobble. He was going to leave and head home with Sora but it was too late, they were gone and now he was stuck having to get a ride home from Axel. It was as if the universe was torturing him.

"Hey, you hungry Roxy?" Axel asked changing the subject.

"Huh yeah, I guess..."

"Come on let's get going then," Axel said leading the way out of the house of mirrors. Roxas sighed and followed. They exited the maze of mirrors when Axel brought up something about wanting ice cream. The trio went and made their way to the parking lot, getting into the dumpy car that Demyx drove, Roxas wasn't surprised. It was filled with water bottles, he had a guitar strewn across the back seat and other miscellaneous junk.


	3. Sleepover

They pulled up in the driveway of a large modern townhouse that looked very new. It was beautiful and unexpected from the garbage that Demyx drove. Everything was geometric and clean from the reflective square windows to the flat roof, the door as wide as it was tall and steel beams. There's a polished concrete path that leads to the patio, past planters filled with flowers. Inside every line was clean and straight, the color scheme brown, black and silver flawlessly blending together.

"Wow, I'm surprised by how nice this place is," Roxas said, astonished. The place is substantially nicer than where he lived with Sora. Living in a house so modern contemporary and in this neighborhood must cost a fortune.

"Huh yeah, but it's not my style. I'd rather live somewhere rustic," Axel responded.

"C'mon let's make something to eat~!" Demyx chimed in.

"You're not making anything. You'll burn the kitchen down," Axel growled.

"Ah guess you're right, but we have a guest." Demyx groaned.

"I don't mind helping, I enjoy cooking," Roxas commented.

Flour, salt, and eggs were combined and kneaded together until the dough was stiff. The redhead stuck his knuckle into the dough, checking the elasticity. Steadily the dough pushed back; it was ready to be stretched into pasta. Roxas helped by rolling the pasta into long sheets. Taking a kitchen knife, Axel cut the pasta into strips and after he finished. Roxas threw the pasta into a pot of salted boiling water, covering it with a lid.

Now it was time to work on the sauce. Axel combined ground beef, onion, garlic, and green pepper in a large saucepan. He stirred, watching the meat brown and the vegetables simmer until they're tender. He drained the grease, while Roxas started to prep the sauce. Stirring diced tomatoes, tomato sauce, and tomato paste into another pan. Seasoning with oregano, basil, salt, and pepper. He simmered the sauce, occasionally stirring until he finished cooking the pasta, then the taller man added the meat and veggies to the sauce.

While they were cooking, Demyx had set the table for four people. Roxas would have asked, but his stomach distracted him as it let out a loud grumble. This was the best-looking pasta he'd ever made; It was an enjoyable experience cooking with Axel, even though they made a mess. Sora did none of the cooking, it was only Roxas unless Riku was over, then they would take turns making dinner but they weren't compatible in the kitchen to cook together. Besides, the comments of how attractive Riku was in an apron made Roxas uncomfortable. Axel undoubtedly looked better than the silver-haired man. Even with flour trapped in his hair, his features were striking.

Covering the pasta in the tomato basil sauce, then adding a sprinkle of parmesan cheese, it was time to eat. Roxas seated himself across from Axel, next to Demyx who ate noisily, slurping his spaghetti noodles up, splattering the sauce on his chin. Watching as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, Demyx let out a disturbing belch. The younger blond shook his head with disgust. He could tell that Demyx was the sloppy roommate.

"What's he doing here?" An unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Oh hey, Saix!" Demyx greeted him first, his mouth stuffed full of food.

Roxas turned his gaze from his plate to see a man with long, frayed blue hair that framed his face and reached mid-way down his back. A distinctive X-shaped scar between his golden eyes. He appeared to be well composed, not paying any attention to Demyx and focused directly on Axel who had stopped eating.

"It's not what it looks like."

"I thought you two broke up... Then after the incident... I wouldn't expect Ventus to be here again so soon."

'There it is again, that name... I'm not Ventus...' Roxas set his fork down, he immediately lost his appetite and wasn't hungry. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Uh yeah, sure dude it's down the hall and to the left." It was Demyx who responded, also setting down his fork and not looking up from his plate, avoiding making eye contact with Roxas.

Roxas excused himself from the table, making his way down the hallway. The bathroom was so small that only one person could fit inside. There were just a toilet and a sink with a gleaming granite countertop, free of any unnecessary comforts. He turned on the water, letting it run until it was lukewarm. Cupping his hands, he splashed water on his face. He repeated this a few more times, then dried his face and hands on a nearby towel.

Spending an additional few moments to look at his reflection and fix up his hair, Roxas let out a deep sigh. All he saw was spiked blond hair, a round face, and deep blue eyes. He ran a finger over the frame, feeling its cool ridges and grooves, thinking about the possibility there was someone else out there that looked like him. He didn't have any siblings; his parents had passed away at a young age so he'd grown up with his aunt, uncle, and Sora.

Exiting the bathroom, he caught Saix finishing his sentence with "I hope you know what you're doing, Axel..." as the kitchen mess was being cleaned up by the redhead. They had already put away the food. Roxas knew that tomorrow he would regret not finishing his plate, but hearing about Ven just made his stomach turn.

"Hey Rox, it's getting kinda late. Do you want to spend the night?" Axel called from the kitchen. He had shaken the flour from his hair. "We have a sofa upstairs you could sleep on if you'd like?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Roxas wanted to spend more time with Axel. Demyx had left the room; Saix was the only one sitting at the table while Axel cleaned up the mess. His golden hues examining Roxas causing the blond to shuffle his feet, making his way over to help Axel finish up the cleaning.

The second floor isn't as well furnished as the first floor; furniture was sparsely placed in the center of the loft. The blond is lying on one of the fabric sofas with the hue of charcoal. It had seen many years of use; certainly, the sofa had seen better days. Roxas could tell it had been through a lot just by looking at it. The old thing was in such poor condition; It was worn down, stained, and covered in tears. He poked his finger into a hole and wiggle it around, feeling a spring beneath that had been poking him in the side. Letting out a sigh, he pulled his finger out, turning over to face outward. His back was now against the cushions of the sofa as he tried to find a more comfortable position.

He could hear a creak of a door, followed by bare footsteps sticking to the floor. Roxas closed his eyes pretending to be asleep as the sound approached him. A soft hand caressed his hair, making his heart skip a beat. He nervously swallowed. Fingers moving Roxas' bangs from his view, he looked so peaceful sleeping… well, pretending to be asleep… even cuter than when the man was awake. Fingers played with his hair, delicately twisting a strand around its fingers. The blond had to know who was doing this so he cautiously opened his eyes, barely able to see in the dim light that filtered out of the now open doorway.

"Sorry, I-I came out to ask if you wanted to sleep in my room... It might be a lot more comfortable than this sofa." Immediately retracting his hand, the redhead spoke again. "I wasn't sure if you were awake or not…"

"No doubt, this sofa is a piece of shit." He replied.

"Yeah, I've had it for ages and think it's time I throw the sofa out." Axel chuckled in agreement. "I promise my bed will be pleasant to sleep in."

Wasting no time to get up and leave the rugged sofa behind. Axel led Roxas into his bedroom, closing the door behind. It was a small room with a full-sized bed, two side tables, and a dresser, nothing more, tucked away towards the back on the second floor. On one of the bedside tables sat a basic salt lamp, which was casting the dim amber glow he'd seen when Axel opened his door.

He ran his fingers across the silken sheets before climbing in next to Axel. He rested his cheek to the cool pillow. The comforter was thick and incredibly soft; it felt like the blond was lying on a cloud. Much better than the sofa.

"Thank you," Roxas mumbled, but Axel had already fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The two were very close, if Roxas was to move then he'd be brushing against the redhead. Roxas wondered if Axel had cuddled the other man in this bed, if they laid together this same way or if they were intimate. The thought of the redhead being intimate with his doppelganger was the last thing he wanted to think of right now. Pulling his knees closer to his chest, he didn't want to think of it, but Axel stirred next to him. The words he mumbled were inaudible to the blond.

Stirring behind him, Axel had rolled over the spoon the blond. Hands moved around his middle; In seconds he molded his body to his own. Axel's warmth seeped into Roxas' being and comforted him. He felt as if he would melt into him like ice cream. His chest rising and falling against the blond's back, their breaths in unison. His fingers curled into the fabric of Roxas' shirt, mildly clasping it with his hand, just enough to make the blond shift his body to push back deeper into the redhead.

He wanted Axel to touch him, grasping the redhead's hand in his own. He moved in lower to his growing erection. Axel intuitively gave it a solid squeeze, Roxas covered his mouth with his other hand to not let out a moan, growing harder in Axel's hand as he guided him into stoking his length, moving his hand up and down along his shaft with Axel's hand underneath. After doing this motion for a few moments, they turned into long twisting strokes making Roxas roll his hips into the stroking motion.

"...Nn... Ha..." A moan escaped Roxas' lips.

"If you wanted me to touch you... Then you could have asked."

Hearing Axel's groggy voice in Roxas' ear, he couldn't even speak; his body just tensed as he froze in place. The blond felt hot breath on his skin, then the tender brush of lips graze against his neck — a gesture that sent his head spinning. Skin burning as his lips contacted his neck. Axel sucks at his skin, with occasional licking and nipping.

Roxas turns his head back over his shoulder, straining to be within kissing distance, and Axel shifts closer to bring their mouths together. It's sloppy, his lips parted to say Axel's name, exhaling hotly between the messy kissing. Axel keeps his hand over Roxas' cock, feeling out the head with his thumb, rubbing it with circular motions. The blond angles his hips towards Axel's efforts.

"Fuck," he gasps, breaking the kiss to roll his hips forward towards Axel's hand, then back again against his groin, causing Axel to groan. Roxas lets his head rest back down on his pillow. He takes deep breaths in, breathing in the comforting scent of the sheets.

Axel continues to rub his thumb in coaxing circles, moving to the underside of his cock. Pre-cum wets the fabric of his boxers. Axel kept his chest pressed against Roxas' back, returning to kiss his neck again before letting go of him with a final squeeze. He pulls his hand away to remove his underwear, Roxas copies the motion does away with his underwear and shirt, making himself accessible for Axel.

Roxas took Axel's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits, groaning at the saltiness of the redhead's skin. After coating his fingers in saliva, he felt a finger against his entrance, slick, pushing inside him. Roxas gasped at the sensation, squirming in discomfort as the finger moved. The sensation was foreign to him. After getting somewhat used to the slow in and out motion, he added another finger, stretching him open in an easy scissoring motion to prepare for what was about to come next. The uncomfortable pain was fading, and it struck him with pleasure.

The blankets are useless at this point; they're too heavy and it's getting hot. Axel shoves all the covers away into a pile at the foot of the bed. He then reached over one of his bedside tables, pulled out a small bottle of lube, popped open the top, and slicked up his cock with the lube. Stroking the clear liquid, using extra, he positioned himself at Roxas entrance.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Roxas nodded, his nerves were getting to him but his lust was stronger. Neither looked away as Axel began to steadily ease himself into the blond's tight entrance. Roxas squinted his eyes as they teared up, he bit his lip to hide the pain and grasps at the sheets. Axel pulled out halfway and pushed back in, slowly, then again, and again, he was trying to ease the younger man's pain. The redhead kept this pace for a while, his mouth pressing kisses to Roxas' lips with each slow, shallow movement, rubbing Roxas' cock against his stomach. The discomfort of pain soon evolved into pleasure. Axel picked up the pace, thrusting rhythmically, hitting Roxas' sweet spot with each thrust.

"A-Axel, m-more... Nn..." Roxas lets out a pleasured sigh. "More, h-harder... Ah, ah... Axel, more!" He needily whined, his hands tangled in Axel's messy hair, pulling the older man's head down for a forceful kiss.

Axel sucks Roxas' bottom lip between his teeth and bites, causing him to groan. Their sticky skin pressing together. Axel pulled his cock all the way out, then plunged deep inside the blond. Roxas let out a loud moan, he kept saying Axel's name on repeat in-between his panting. With each thrust, the bed shook. He repeated the slow, deep thrusts a few more times before slowing down again to tease the blond.

"R-Roxas..." Axel moaned his name, sending chills across his body. He'd wondered if the redhead was thinking about Ventus again, but this solidified that he knew who he was. Axel picked up the pace, grasping the blond's hips and trusting as deep as he could. Hitting Roxas' sweet spot again, headboard tapping against the wall with each thrust, the blond let out multiple loud panted moans.

"I-I can't... Ah, I'm c-coming... Ungh..!" Roxas could barely make the words out, Axel grasped his cock and pumped rapidly in motion with his thrusts until the blond came into his hand. Axel was also close, thrusts grew increasingly erratic. He shuffled his hips, using Roxas' ass to stroke his cock until he tensed up. His cock pulsates, he pulls out and shoots a thick, sticky load onto Roxas' stomach.

The next morning, Roxas wakes up first. The blond looks over at Axel, who's still sleeping peacefully. Flashing back to last night, his face flushes. Climbing out of bed, his body is very sore, specifically his ass. Roxas goes to get dressed but then remembers he soiled his underwear when he'd allowed Axel to jack him off. Deciding to just pull his pants on, then his shirt, he checked his phone. There were multiple missed called and text messages from Sora asking where he was and if everything was okay. Sora has apologized for leaving him at the fair and without asking if it was okay he got a ride from strangers, Roxas would be home soon so he waited to respond. Instead, he exits the bedroom in search of the bathroom but he gets stopped by Saix.

"What kind of game are you playing at with Axel?"

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean."

"You might change your name, but I remember what you did."

"My name is Roxas, it's always been, Roxas. Whoever this Ventus person is, he doesn't exist. There is no way that I could have a twin, I'm an only child." Roxas snapped, allowing his annoyance to show. "I don't want to hear any more about him, if anyone is playing a game then it's Axel. Now can you please point me in the bathroom's direction?"


	4. Date

After exiting the bathroom, he sees that Axel is dressed in casual clothing and waiting for him in the hallway. He informed the blond that he, unfortunately, got called into work so he would have to bring him home. Now Roxas was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car that Axel was borrowing from Saix. It was raining, the blond watched as the raindrops streamed down the window.

The interior of the car was very nice; The upholstery was a soft gray leather. He could now tell whose design taste influenced the house based on the vehicles they drove and occupations. Demyx was a slob and inspiring musician so he didn't have a steady income, Axel was into a simple rustic style, so it only left Saix with the modern taste. The redhead clarified that his roommate was an architect, and he had designed the house they were living in while making small talk with the blond.

"So, I don't know about you, but I work most weekdays," Axel started, not taking his eyes off the road. "And they rarely give me weekends off, but this Saturday I got lucky and I don't work... Would you like to maybe... Hangout?"

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?" Roxas teased. "Shouldn't you have taken me on a date before... Y'know?"

"Ahh, can't we count the nightclub?"

"Nope," Roxas responded playfully. "But yes, I'm free on Saturday."

Pulling into the parking lot of his complex. Axel and Roxas exchanged a quick peck on the lips before he exited the car. The rain had lightened up enough that the blond had time to make it to the door without getting soaked. His heart was fluttering. The redhead watched as the blond went upstairs to his door, not driving off until the blond was inside. Axel wanted to make sure he was safe, even if it was unnecessary, but it gave Axel an excuse to look at the blond longer. It was true; he looked identical to Ventus, but the two acted the complete opposite. He couldn't believe that they were unaware of each other.

Backing out, Axel started his journey back home so he could get ready for this evening. He hadn't told Roxas yet, but that nightclub they met at, they owned the company he worked for but it was a different crowd. Axel was an exotic performer, and they booked him this evening for a private party. One in which included two other dancers. The redhead hoped that Ventus wouldn't be one of them; he'd rather work with Marluxia and Larxene than to see his ex again. They'd been on opposite schedules after his outburst and hadn't been reserved together since, just to prevent further issues from arising between the two of them.

* * *

There was the noise of a key in the lock, then the door swung open. Sora had been sitting up all night, waiting for Roxas to return home and passed out at the kitchen island with some sewing supplies. The brunette, like the blond, worked from home but as a seamstress. Roxas slipped his shoes off and tried to tiptoe his way past the sleeping man, but his body was sore and he stepped awkwardly, banging his elbow on the pantry door.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath, massaging the sore spot.

Sora picked up his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stretches his arms out in front of him and yawns. "Where have you been?"

"I was out."

"You didn't answer any of my calls or return any text, I started to worry something happened to you." Sora's eyes were about to tear up, but then he stopped pointing at the blond. "What's that on your neck, is that a hickey?"

Roxas didn't even give a response to Sora, just threw his shoes down by the front door and went straight into his room, slamming the door behind himself. Sora called to him saying he wasn't finished talking to Roxas, that he had more questions and some news but he ignored the other man.

Moving to the mirror, he pulled the collar of his shirt and there they were, more marks left on his skin by Axel. Roxas was embarrassed, Sora would never stop questioning him about what happened but at least it makes more sense why he didn't respond. Pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, Roxas fiercely texted Axel.

Roxas Text: You left hickeys on my neck and didn't tell me! ( ≧Д≦)

Axel Text: Can I see? Send me a pic. ( ˘ ³˘)❤

Roxas Text: That's weird...

Axel Text: C'mon send me a pic, Rox?

Roxas hesitated for a moment, spacing out at the text messages. He wants me to send him a photo of the hickeys? Giving in, he backs out of the texting app, opens his camera, and tries to angle in a way that wouldn't show his face. Pulling his collar to the left side, exposing the hickeys but leaving his face out of the photo, Roxas snapped a pic and sent it to Axel.

Axel Text: WOAH, those are rough looking. Sorry about that. (;¬_¬)

Roxas Text: You don't say, my cousin pointed them out!

Axel Text: Do you have any lower?

Roxas shook his head and tossed his phone onto the bed, not even texting Axel back at that point. Axel had gone nowhere downstairs with his mouth last night. It would be impossible for him to have any marks and he knew what the redhead was trying to do. The blond wasn't in the mood; he just wanted to shower and get started on his own work so he had money for this weekend. He had a deadline to meet and a few projects to work on for school.

* * *

When the weekend rolled around, Axel was at Roxas' house with a motorcycle. This was not what he'd expected, he just assumed Axel didn't have a car, and that's why he borrowed Saix's. It was the first time the blond had been on the back of a motorcycle; He clung onto Axel the whole ride but the redhead didn't mind. They didn't wear helmets, even though Roxas would have felt more comfortable with one. Axel claimed they would mess up his hair, but the blond thought that was a stupid excuse because the wind would do the same.

Arriving at the destination, the first thing they did was get sea salt ice cream. It was salty but sweet, Roxas enjoyed the treat and Axel noted another difference between the two. While ice cream was one of the few things Ventus and he shared, he hated sea salt ice cream. Anytime they'd go out and Axel would suggest it, the blond would roll his eyes and comment how disgusting it tasted. Ventus would always prefer mint chocolate chip, but Roxas was the opposite and didn't care for mint-flavored treats. It was hard for the redhead not to compare the two men.

"I was thinking... At the club, you had your nipples pierced?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Did they hurt?"

"When I first initially got them done sure, they hurt but now they're fine." Axel shamelessly pulled his shirt up to expose his chest to Roxas, tweaking his own nipple, making it erect. "They're more sensitive... Why? Do you want to get them done?

"Nah, I wouldn't look good with a piercing."

"Sure you would."

"I wouldn't know what to get."

"How about your tongue, I'll pay for it?"

* * *

Roxas was roped into getting his tongue pierced. They enter the shop, Roxas has to fill out some forms with a tall broad-shouldered man with black hair that was styled into distinctive dreadlocks. Axel paid him, the man's name was Xaldin, and he was a tattoo artist. Roxas couldn't take his eyes off his bushy eyebrows and the very thick sideburns which hooked around his cheeks, it was impressive he could grow so much facial hair. The blond couldn't grow any and was cursed with a babyface.

After waiting a few moments, another man appears, and he takes the pair into the back room. This man introduced himself as Luxord, he had platinum blond hair that was very short, a goatee, and multiple piercings along his ears. Having Roxas rinse his mouth out by swishing around mouthwash. Luxord then asks Roxas to stick out his tongue, the blond reluctantly does so and allows him to mark the location where he's going to pierce him with a marker. He then hands him a mirror so he can check the positioning.

"I'm going to need you to hold this napkin just like this." Luxord opens up the napkin, showing what he was asking Roxas to do. "You have to make a little pocket so that it can catch the drool."

"Okay." He responded, taking the napkin and holding it with one hand under his chin. Roxas gave the okay about the spot. The piercer then uses metal clamps to hold Roxas' tongue in place. The blond moves his free hand over and holds Axel's hand. The other is still holding the napkin under his chin to catch whatever saliva might escape his lips.

"It's going to be nice and quick, just stick it out nice and far... And then now a deep breath." With a steady hand, he pushes a needle through the tissue. Roxas winces, closing his eyes tight, squeezing the redhead's hand as a bit of drool drips down onto the napkin. The needle was replaced with a long barbell and it was done just like that.

Roxas pulled his tongue back into his mouth, already feeling the swelling. He pats the drool from his face with the napkin, still holding onto Axel's hand. "How do you feel?" The redhead smiles. "Looks good on you."

Roxas shrugged, he didn't feel like speaking until he got used to the sensation of having something weighing down his tongue. Luxord offered him some anti-inflammatory drugs to help with the swelling and went over the aftercare instructions. They seemed easy enough. The blond couldn't believe he had agreed to get a piercing, but he wanted Axel to like him and he knew the redhead had selfish desires for suggesting a tongue piercing.

* * *

A few hours later and it was late enough the sun was starting to set, the sky turning dark shades of orange and red. The swelling had gone down; he wasn't in as much pain as he anticipated he would be in. Axel told him just wait, tomorrow his mouth would probably swell again, but the healing process was quick.

Axel stepped closer, grasping Roxas' chin as he leaned in. Claiming Roxas' lips in the parking lot of the blond's complex. He had fallen hard for the redhead and he hoped that Axel felt the same. He doubted anyone would believe he'd had one of the best days of his life, despite doing something out of the ordinary. Just being around, Axel breathed the light back into his life after his parents passed. Roxas winced when Axel pulled away, his phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello," he answered the phone. "What, right now... Can't they send someone else... So they requested me in specific... And who else? I see... And there is no way to reschedule? Oh... I'm a bit busy and..." Axel exhaled loudly. "Fine, I'll be there in about thirty minutes." The redhead hangs up the phone. "Work is calling me in for an emergency."

"So you can't come upstairs?" Roxas huffed.

"No, I'm afraid not." He planted a soft peck on Roxas' forehead. "But I'll call you later when I get home. We have some things we need to talk about."

Roxas nodded in agreement, he was sad to see Axel go. They needed to discuss what they wanted to call each other... Boyfriends? Friends with benefits? Did they want to continue this relationship or not? Roxas did, he didn't want to be without Axel but he had questions about Ventus first before they could commit to anything.

* * *

His phone buzzed, Axel's name flashed on the screen. "Hey, I almost thought you stood me up and weren't going to call."

"I'm not drunk. I just… I want you really bad right now." Axel mumbled.

Roxas takes in a deep breath; a bright blush appearing on his cheeks. This wasn't the phone call that the blond was expecting, he had waited up most of the night for the phone call where they would establish what they were going to do about their strange relationship. Now Axel was intoxicated and wanting to have phone sex with the blond.

"What are you wearing, Rox?" The redhead spoke, lowering his voice in a sexual manner.

"Boxers. A plain white tee."

"Yeah..." Axel breathes into the phone. "And where are you now?"

"My bedroom, no one is home tonight."

"Okay, that's good. Tell me what you're doing."

"Thinking about you..."

"Thinking about me doing what?"

Roxas was inexperienced. Axel had to explain the whole phone sex thing to him and he tried his best to take things seriously. The blond pushes his t-shirt up, thumbing at his left nipple. He then strokes his hand along his chest, making slow circles along the skin.

"Touching my chest, thinking about your hot breath on my neck."

"Do you want my cock?"

"Y-Yes I want to feel you," Roxas stuttered, pushing his boxers down his thighs.

"Touch yourself. Think about me pushing my hand up the front of your shirt. Over your stomach, your ribs, your chest. Moving my hand down to your cock, stroking it."

Axel imagines leaning over the blond, kissing the delicate skin. Placing his phone on speaker so he could look at the photo Roxas had sent of his hickeys for reference, it wasn't good enough so he swipes over to a picture of Ventus. The redhead didn't have any photos of Roxas' face, Ven was the next best thing he had. Letting out a groan into the phone. Thinking about the blond pulling up his shirt to expose the bare, smooth flesh, and small pink nipples.

"Are you touching yourself, Rox?" His breathing is now heavy in Roxas' ear. "Does it feel good? Can you feel my hand down there?"

Roxas made a breathy, wordless noise rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock, teasing the slit thinking about Axel touching him. "A-Axel, I want you deep inside me." The blond attempts to talk dirty to the redhead.

"Fuck, that's hot." Subconsciously, he bites on his lower lip. He was imagining Roxas/Ventus riding him quick and fast, stroking his own cock in rapid motions. "Ven — you feel so good."

"I'm not Ven..."

"I-I mean Roxas, I said Roxas."

The blond couldn't believe it, had Axel been imaging him as this Ventus character the whole time. As soon as he heard that name escape Axel's lips the blond was instantly turned off. He pulled his boxers back up and fought back tears.

"I didn't mean it."

"You need to get your shit together."

Roxas hung up the phone, tossing it onto the floor. The screen lit up, Axel was calling back and the sound of his phone vibrating filled the room. He ignored it, Axel called back again. Roxas still ignored him, eventually, Axel gave up, and the blond sobbed into his pillow. He received a text, but he was in no mood to look at it. How could everything be so perfect and then come crashing down so fast? He deserved to be happy, but things were too good to be true.


End file.
